Sickness
by Tashii-Loves-Music
Summary: Father figure Engie takes care of a sick Scout


The Scout had been sick before, but not like this. He could feel his head pulsate with each booming thud of his heart. He could feel his skin burning up so badly that the sweat which glistened in shining beads on his forehead became almost as hot as the skin beneath it, running scorching paths across his face. He felt how his joins were seizing up, aching with a non-existent exhaustion that was similar to how he felt after a really long run.

The aching Scout whimpered softly even when he tried to stop himself through gritted teeth. "Hush now Son, it's alright. Just open your mouth so Medic can get your temperature." A soothing voice instructed the overheated Scout. The Scout fought against the intruding thermometer but swiftly gave up letting it slip under his tongue.

A minute later the implement was retrieved and the Scout opened his eyes to see the Medic towering over him, inspecting the glass and mercury stick intently. "Ja, you were right Herr Engineer. Herr Scout has managed to catch a fever" the Germen informed the Texan, wiping the thermometer down before resting it on the bedside table.

"You are going to have to make sure he drinks plenty of fluids and takes these antibiotics. Two of them three times a day." The Medic continued as he pulled out a box of tablets and set them beside the thermometer. The Scout groaned and attempted to wriggle under his sheets only to be greeted by the seizing pains in his joints.

"That all, doc? Anything else I need to know?" The Engineer asked as the Medic packed away his equipment and headed towards the door. "Nien, just keep with the tablets and fluid and Scout should be his usual loud self within the week" the Doctor assured him. "That means no battle till your better Scout!" The Medic called over his shoulder as he left the room.

The Engineer held back a laugh as he shut the door, hearing the Scout hoarsely yell "No shit, dumbass" from beneath the covers. "Now Scout, you know that doc only wants you to get better" the Engineer pointed out as he scanned the room for a clean glass.

The Engineer checked the bathroom attached to the room and found a clean tumbler by the sink, unable to hear the Scout's grumbling. The Engineer whistled a soft tune as he filled the glass with tap water and took it back to the Scout.

The Scout was now watching the Engineer, peering over the top of his sheets as the man placed the glass down and popped two round pink tablets from the strip. "Come on then, let's get you upright…" the Engineer recommended, carefully pulling the covers and holding the Scout cautiously by the waist pulling him into a seated position.

The Scout's mouth moved with what the Engineer could only assume where insults but not a sound left his lips. The Engineer smiled finally having Scout in the right position and scooped up the tablets and water.

He placed the two tablets into the Scout's hand, only for Scout to grumble and drop them back into the Texan's palm, shaking his head. "Now come on son, you aren't going to get better unless you take some of these to help fight the fever" The man encouraged the stubborn boy, eventually resorting to pushing the tablets into the Scout's resistant mouth.

The Scout gave up quickly again letting the tablets rest on his tongue. He was grateful when the Engineer pressed the glass to his lips and washed the tablets away with icy water. He smiled as he watched the Scout drink thirstily from the tumbler, draining it dry.

The Engineer pulled it away once it was empty and set in back on the table turning his attention making the Scout comfortable, manoeuvring him back into a lying position. "I'm not an invalid man…" came a tired jab from the Scout, who clearly didn't have it in him to be rude at this point.

The older man just laughed as he tucked the Scout up in bed, as if he was a kid again, a doting smile on his face. "You just get some sleep partner. I'll take care of you." The Engineer told the already drifting Scout. "Mmmh…thanks Engie" The boy murmured, before drifting off.

The Engineer chuckled fondly as he settled into a chair by the Scout's bed, an old book in hand and began to read till the boy next stirred.


End file.
